Heatblast
= Heatblast= Omnitrix Access: Avaliable/normal ten Heatblast (voiced by Steven Blum in the first series, David Franklin in the live-action movie, and Dee Bradley Baker in the second series.) is a Pyronite (pyro meaning fire) from the star Pyros.Heatblast is Ben's first transformation, which was activated in "And Then There Were 10" when Ben was tampering with the Omnitrix upon it first attaching to him. Heatblast is a magma-based life-form that can control fire at will, either projecting it in a wide range of forms or absorbing it into himself. He can fire streams of flame, create fireballs, manifest tornadoes of flame, utilize said tornadoes to carry himself and others short distances, and radiate heat in all directions for a localized explosion. He can also achieve flight by firing at the ground to propel himself like a rocket. Apart from this, Heatblast is also a highly durable alien, able to endure being thrown through buildings without being slowed. While under the influence of an illness, Heatblast's powers are reversed, giving him cryokinetic powers allowing him to control ice instead of the normal pyrokinesis. Heatblast's dependency on heat is also his weakness, as his powers can be negated by sufficient amounts of water or similar fire-extinguishing materials and large amounts of water can extinguish him permanently. He is also unable to lower his own body temperature, which prevents him from touching things without burning them, people included. Abilities Heatblast can project fire from his body.He can also shape this into fire balls,discs,walls and infernos.He can also propel himself like a rocket, and surf on a fire board in the air.He can also absorb fireand is master manipulater of fire and hot.he can also create a super melt down. APEARANCE Ben 10 Heatblast (voiced by Steven Blum in the first series, David Franklin in the live-action movie, and Dee Bradley Baker in the second series.) is a Pyronite (pyro meaning fire) from the star Pyros.Heatblast is Ben's first transformation, which was activated in "And Then There Were 10" when Ben was tampering with the Omnitrix upon it first attaching to him.In the episode Dont drink the water heatblast created a super meltdown while at the age of 4! Ben 10 Race Against Time Heatblast was the first alien to be seen in the movie, similar to his first appearance in the show. Alien Force Heatblast was unlocked off-screen in The Vengance of Vilgax Part 2 when the omnitrix scanned Alan Albright. He will make an appearance in the third season Episode, "The Final Battle Part 2". His hologram was seen in "Busy Box". His hologram was also seen in The Vegeance of Vilgax Part 1, when Ben was showing the omnitrix to the Alien who gave him the medal of honor. Although, It might of been swampfire. Possible future In the Ben 10,000 episode, Heatblast has two holes filled with fire on his shoulders, similar to mini volcanos. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Pyronite Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens